Dinner for the Kurosaki Family
by Alastor Vega
Summary: A special dinner for the Kurosakis. All made special by Orihime. This is going to be interesting. Ichihime.


So the people who read the last entry in my other story would know that I'm revamping the whole structure of this series. They will be separate one shot. But they are related to one other. Anyway, thank to the people at FLOL and Star-chan for beta my story. She is a savior to me. So I hope you enjoy this story and the Omake.

* * *

**Dinner for the Kurosaki Family**

"Are you sure you don't need any help Inoue?"

"It's nice that you want to help Kurosaki-kun, but I'm doing just fine. Just go and relax with your family while I finish up here." The blessedly endowed girl pushed her savior out of the kitchen.

Now you're probably wondering why Inoue Orihime was at the Kurosaki household? Let alone in their kitchen? Well the reason for that is because she was making a special dinner for the whole family.

It was really an out of the blue suggestion from the eccentric teen. One moment their were enjoying the rides and games from a local amusement park with Rukia and Renji, and the next she asked if she could cook dinner for him and his family.

Ichigo was in total shock after hearing Inoue's suggestion. I mean, how many girlfriends would cook a meal for your family. Of course he never had a girlfriend before so he wouldn't really know the answer.

And even though he tried to explain to her that it wasn't necessary, one look into those hopeful gray eyes, and he just couldn't say no. Once he agreed with it, there was no turning back from her angel like smile.

'I'm just putty in her hands.' He thought.

And here she is now. Wearing her hair in a bun, carrying a soupspoon in one hand, and wearing an apron that says 'Aliens Are My Best Friends' on it.

"Are you sure? Yuzu is more then happy to help." Now having second thoughts about letting the longhaired princess do the cooking.

Orihime, getting a little irritated her boyfriend, crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance

"Kurosaki-kun." A small put now on. "Everything is alright. There's nothing to worry about. All you have to do is relax while I do all the work. OK?" Her hands lightly touched his cheek.

"OK." His large hand covering over her smaller one.

"Good." She said with a smile. "Now go back to your family. Dinner is almost ready." The weaver princess said as she gently pushed him into the living room.

"OK, OK." Chuckled the hybrid. "Man, I never knew I was dating a bossy woman."

"That's right. A bossy woman that will shoot laser beams out of her eyes if her boyfriend doesn't leave her alone." Smiled Inoue as she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Meanwhile both Yuzu and Karin were lounging out in the living room, with the black haired twin lying belly down on the couch as she flipped through the channel. The blonde twin on the other hand was sitting cross-legged on the floor while clutching Kon hard on her chest, with an anxious look on her face. Then both Kurosaki twins notice their brother entering the room.

"So Ichi-nii, how was your seventh check up with Orihime? She didn't burn the kitchen, did she?" A smirking Karin jokingly asked.

"No, she didn't burn the kitchen." Scowled Ichigo. A little irritated at his baby sister's accusation. "Anyway, she said that everything is alright and that she doesn't need any help."

"Are you sure doesn't need any Onii-san?" Yuzu asked. "I think I should check on her anyway." As she got up from the floor and headed towards the kitchen.

"Yuzu, she said everything was fine!" Shouted the Soccer player to her twin. "Besides, the only reason your so worry is because your afraid that Ichi-nii might like Orihime's cooking better then yours. And if he does, he spend more time at her place for dinner." Continued the tomboy who was now sitting on the couch, a bored expression on her face.

"K-K-Karin! That's not true!" Shouted back the little caretaker. Running up to her sister's side and squeezing the mod soul so hard that that he couldn't breathe. "It's just that I'm worried." Her cheeks flushed from the accusation.

"Well that not what you told me yesterday." Countered the power kicker.

"That's a lie." She used the lion plushy to playfully hit her sister who was just laughing at her antics. "And besides, Onii-san said he got sick that one time from Inoue-san's cooking. And I just wanted to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Hey! I never said-" The ultimate Vaizard tried to explain but never did as a unexpected or expected interruption occurred.

"ICHIIIIIGOOO!" Bellowed the patriarch of the Kurosaki family as he made a mad dash towards his son. Ichigo who was too caught up with the arguing twins never saw the Lariat executed from the loving father to his wonderful son. The impact of the attack caused Ichigo to fall hard on the ground.

"Ichigo!" Picking up the downed orange haired teen and applied an abdominal stretch. "You should never insult your future wife's cooking." As he applied more pressure to the move which made the substitute Shinigami wither in pain.

"I never insulted Inoue's cooking you bastard!" Getting tired of his father's antics. "And get the hell off me!" His elbow connecting hard on Isshin's side. The hit caused the craze doctor to loosen the hold. Ichigo, seeing the opening went to the back of his father. He then grabbed and pulled the arms of his father and executed a Tiger Suplex. The impact was so hard that the manic man eyes rolled over and was knocked out.

"Wow Ichi-nii, I never knew you could do a Tiger Suplex." An impress Karin said.

Yuzu not agreeing with her became very upset with their rough housing. "Onii-san, Tou-san, why do you have to be so rough with each other?" She spoke with unshed tears.

"Don't get mad at me!" His brown eyes inflame with anger. "It's our idiot of a father's fault!" His finger pointing to the still prone figure.

And before the chaos known as Kurosakis could continue, a timely 'dinner's ready' came from the guest chief to help dissipate the tension.

Then Isshin jumped up from the floor. The pain that was going through his body earlier forgotten. The sudden action made the Kurosaki siblings jump in shock.

"Come family." His hands clamping on his children's wrist. "Tonight we dine in heaven!!! BWHAAAAAAAA!" Running at high speed toward the kitchen. The kids unwillingly being dragged with him and it also caused Yuzu to let go of Kon who fell headfirst onto the floor.

"No respect. Just no respect." Whined the perverted doll.

"Tou-san! Goat-chin! Hey!" The blonde, brunette and carrot top shouted respectfully at their father's action.

"Dinner is served." Chirped Orihime, setting out five plates of curry rice on the dining table. "Um, I hope you don't mind curry rice. I wanted to make something easy but still tasty for you." As she took a seat between Ichigo and Karin.

"What ever you made I know will taste wonderful." The patriarch smiled. "Now lets enjoy this wonderful meal our lovely Hime-chan made for us." The comments from Isshin cause the little princess to blush.

The whole dinner goers picked up their spoons and scooped up some portion of their meals.

'It does look normal.' Thought the Karakura town hero. 'Though I have been fool before.' A little hesitant to take a bite. Seemly sensing this, the twins were also warily about eating the guest's food.

The father on the other hand did not feel the same way as his kids. He took a giant bite of the curry that was on his spoon. The taste of the food made his eye widen. His whole body starting to tremble.

Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin watch their father's next action very closely. Each wondering what he was going to do next.

'I had a feeling this was going to happen.' Thought the punk.

'I should have helped.' Imputed the citrus hair girl.

'This is going to be interesting.' The tough girl finished.

"This, this, this is the most magnificent meal I have ever eaten!" Isshin shouted, jumping out of his seat. His eyes sparkled with glee.

"You really think so Kurosaki-san?" The light haired girl's eyes matching his and hoping it was true.

"Yes it is Orihime-chan. This is what the Gods themselves would eat." Raising the bowl of curry like it was a trophy.

"I'm so happy for that. Because yours was specially made then the others." Her heart swelling with pride at the kind words of the father of the person she loves.

Isshin smiled his goofy smile at the revelation. "Then that that makes it even more magnificent." As he took another spoonful of curry rice. Tears of joy now sprouted out of his eyes. "Oh Masaki my dear, our boy is in capable hands." Running towards the giant poster of the beloved and beautiful matriarch and unhealthily rubbed his cheek against it. "My lovely wife, Orihime-chan will make a excellent wife for are delinquent son. She will light his darkness hour. And her food is exquisite.

The wife comment from the lovable goof made the young couple's cheek to flush. Their eyes gazed at one another, a ghost of a smile abound them.

Isshin calmed himself down long enough for him to rejoin the family. The rest of them then proceeded to join the black hair man in eating, the three sibling now getting a chance to taste the princess's food.

"Wow, this is really good. Way to go Orihime." The soccer enthusiast mumbled. Her mouth stuff with Inoue's meal when she said it.

"It really is Inoue-san." Agreed the homemaker, now regretting her thoughts about Orihime's cooking.

The auburn princess smiled at their kind words. "I'm happy you like it so much Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan." She said after tasting her own concoction. "How about you Kurosaki-kun? How does it taste?"

Ichigo stopped himself from eating long enough to answer his beautiful girlfriend. "It's wonderful. One of the best meal I ever had." Putting up that rare smile that was mostly reserved for her

Inoue couldn't be happier in her life then she was now. She wanted to do something very special for the Kurosaki family. Ever since the two lovebirds been dating, Isshin and his brew did every thing in their power to make her feel welcome to their clan.

And the rest of the night was filled with small chitchat. Second helpings of curry rice (four for Isshin). Another small brawl between the male species (With Father receiving a Dragon Suplex from his son). And after cleaning the dishes, Ichigo escorted Inoue back home.

It was the middle of spring and the warm night air felt nice to the couple. The female half had her arms wrapped around the hunky hero's own. Stormy eyes admiring the newly spring flowers and Sakura trees that started to bloom.

While she was doing that, Ichigo's own chocolate eyes were focus solely on the angelic face of his princess. His lips curved upward as he watched her marveled at the sight of the spring scenery.

'She always did enjoy the smallest things in life.' Thought the Shakespeare fan, now looking at some squirrels that his girlfriend told him to watch.

The rest of the walk was filled with a comfortable silent. They just enjoying each other's company, but it came to an end as they neared the exotic food lover's house.

"Well, home sweet home." Announced Inoue. The tone of her voice had a hint of sadness to it. Not looking forward to leave her black knight.

"Yeah, home sweet home." Who was equally sadden at leaving her all alone at her apartment.

An awkward silent fell abound the young lovers, neither one of them wanting to leave just yet.

"Well I guess this is good night then." The girl finally spoke as she took her keys out and unlocked her door. "Good night Kurosaki-kun. I had a wonderful time." As she stand on her toes to give him a passionate kiss which he responded with equal vigor. After a few minutes of their lip lock, they reluctantly separated. A slightly daze Inoue was about to enter her apartment when she felt something around her wrist. That something being Ichigo's hand.

"What is it Kurosaki-kun?" Face to face with each other.

"I was wondering, since its only six o clock and we don't have school tomorrow, I was thinking I could stay here for a little while. If that ok with you?" His other hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Momentary surprise at the suggestion, the healer responded with one of her kind smile. "I would love that." Her soft hand grasping his calloused one's. "I would like that very much." As they enter the apartment to spend some quality time together.

* * *

**OMAKE: It must have been something he ate.**

"Tou-san, are you alright?" Was the worry tone of Yuzu. She was standing outside of the bathroom of their home, her father currently taking residence in it.

"Daddy is fine Yuzu dear. I'm just. Oh here it goes." A strange sound then emitted from the restroom. "Oh man." Another strange sound. "This is bad." Another strange sound."

"So how is Goat chin?" Asked Karin as she entered the scene while eating the curry rice Inoue made.

"Not well. I think he might be sick." As another wave of strange sounds erupted from the other side of the door.

"Must have been something he ate." The raven hair girl said as she came close to the citrus hair.

"I wonder what it was?" Yuzu asked. She then took a bite from the curry rice that Karin came with. They then waited outside of the door. Both hoping that their help gets better.

Neither one of them ever figured out what cause their father to become so sick.

* * *

I guess Isshin shouldn't have those four extra servings of Inoue's curry. And to clarified things, the curry fro Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin were normal curry. While the one fro Isshin was Inoue's special blend of curry. That's why it was specially made. I hope you enjoy this story. And I'm always looking for suggestion fro future entries. And I'm a wrestling fan so I use four wrestling terms. And if you don't know what they are here are some links to get the idea of what they look like. Have a nice day everybody.

Dragon Suplex: http://www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=kKv4zdridYA

Tiger Suplex: http://www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=ML3SsIWVCvI&feature=related

Lariat: http://www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=MxWZmllYbkk&feature=related


End file.
